Let's play a game
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Round two of the contest. Anzu's views on some of the events that affect her feelings for Yami. Falls into my 'hidden secrets' world, having taken ideas from that story


A/N: second round of Compy's contest and the pairing is Revolutionshipping…that's Tea/Anzu and Yami Yugi. (gags) my original thought was to kill Anzu since I don't like her, but I have a better idea. It's going to tie in with my story, Hidden Secrets, by the fact that there will be darkshipping, and I will be giving my Rei a line or two at some point….not to mention that it will fall into that 'world'. But enough babbling, on to the fic!

**Warning:** being written from Anzu's pov, (shudder) and these events are depicted as the manga version of the series, starting with season zero, where Yami is a psychotic nut.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, I'll get back to you if that changes ever (I wish).

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Let's Play A Game**

The first time I was aware of the pharaoh's existence was when I heard his voice. I had been working at Burger world when an escaped convict held me hostage while blindfolded and at gunpoint. He had picked Yugi to serve him until he was satisfied, but when the convict's cigarettes and vodka came, the voice that spoke was not Yugi's. No, it was deeper with traces of dark tones to it.

"Let's play a game," the person had said. The stakes was the life of the loser. From what I could hear, the stranger lit the convict's cigarette and placed the lit lighter onto the hand of the convict, stating that if the convict moved or fired his gun, the lighter would fall into the vodka. I was rescued, but when I removed the blindfold, no one was near me except Yugi and Joey. I was left with a sense of curiosity and longing to know who my savior was.

The next time I ran into the pharaoh was at school. One of the upper class students was claiming to be a psychic and predicted that a wonderful man would come into my life and I would fall madly in love with him. I see now that Kokurano had meant himself, but I can't help but think of the irony that when I had gotten to know Yami, he turned out to be a wonderful man, but I'm getting ahead of myself and my recollections.

Kokurano was a dangerous person. He tried to get rid of Yugi and tried to make his prediction come true by drugging me with chloroform. True, I did swoon, but not in the love sense. On the verge of passing out, I heard the mysterious voice saying once again, "Let's play a game." Try as I might to see him, I only could focus enough to see a vague outline…he looked similar to Yugi. When I came to, Kokurano was unconscious, his 'predictions' pre written and pinned to his cloak, but no one else was there. Yugi was just coming around the corner, apologizing profusely for running late, but forgot about that when he saw the state of the classroom.

There wasn't any sign of Yami until months later at Death-T, when Kaiba attacked Yugi's grandpa all because Yugi defeated Kaiba in a duel to reclaim the blue eyes white dragon that Kaiba had stolen from the Mutous. Yami had come out when the falling block room, T-3 if I remember correctly, cut us off from Honda. Yugi had been afraid to tell us about Yami, but when he learned that we wouldn't abandon him because of his 'alter-ego,' he let Yami meet us and finish Death-T.

The spirit of the Millennium puzzle is almost the exact opposite of Yugi. While Yugi has an air of Youth, shyness, and innocence about him, Yami has a regal attitude that gives him an older and darker personality. That personality also gifted him with confidence, which is exercised regularly every time he faces Seto Kaiba and proceeds to add another bruise to Kaiba's battered ego.

Yami's exotic personality has, since day one, driven me crazy trying to get him to come out so I could tell him how I felt. Apparently I don't think when I try to get Yami to come out of his puzzle, and almost got blown up to prove it.

I got wiser over time and realized that Yami stayed to himself a lot, only emerging when Yugi needed his help or to play a game. Yugi told me once after Duelist Kingdom, that Yami had thought that Yugi's friends weren't his friends and he didn't want to intrude on the friendships that he had helped Yugi gain. It took both me and Yugi to convince Yami otherwise, and when we finally drilled it into Yami's head that he was our friend too, and not an aloof and distant guardian to us, I could almost see Yami looking out through Yugi's eyes and offering up a small, friendly smile.

Once Battle city and the Doma incident was done with, Yugi came to the conclusion that it was our turn to help Yami find his memories, with all the pharaoh had done for us. It was a tough challenge, and we almost all died, but we ended up recovering Yami's, or Atemu's as is his rightful name, memories.

With his memories intact, Atemu had the choice to return to the afterlife since his name was known again, allowing him to move on. Instead, he consulted Shadi and came up with the option to gain his own body and in theory, return to life. I was thrilled at this choice. It meant I could freely pursue Yami without awkwardly involving Yugi.

My plan was to lure Yami in by way of casual dates and working up to a serious relationship. My only problem was that Yami didn't seem very interested. Sure he accepted the outings, but he never even gave me a kiss goodnight at the end. Once Ryou's 'brother' Royko, who we later learned was actually the spirit of the millennium ring, appeared, Yami stopped accepting my requests for dates all together. Curiosity won out so I caught up with Yami at school one day and asked him why he didn't want to date anymore.

"Anzu," he replied, "I enjoyed spending time with you, but to tell the truth, you're not my type."

"Your type? What do you mean your type?" I had asked, utterly confused. He hadn't hung around many other females so there wasn't another girl; that much I was confident about.

Yami had the grace to look slightly embarrassed and turn his head to hide his slight blush. "Anzu…I'm gay," he explained softly, the blush on his cheeks flaring, "I'm sorry if I led you on, but I don't like girls like that."

I was quiet, shocked into silence. After all these years of effort, the ex-pharaoh only chose now to come out of the closet. I could almost hear my heart breaking. "I see…may I ask who the lucky guy is then?"

Yami nodded. "It's Royko."

As the months passed, all I could do was watch as Bakura and Yami grew closer in their relationship, all rivalries seemingly aside. I think sometimes, even when he was known as Royko, Bakura would be very deliberate in what he did in front of me, as a reminder of what he stole from me, often accompanying it with an almost unnoticeable smirk.

I almost gave up on my hopes, but then there entered a new factor into the relationship….Bakura's sister from Ancient Egypt. It was obvious that there was immediate tension between Rei and Yami. Hoping that girl talk and girl bonding would help me, I approached Rei with plans to drive a wedge between the two ex-rivals.

After hearing the plan, Rei leaned back in her chair, tapping her chin in thought. "Well laid out. I would help you if there weren't such a big flaw in your plans," she answered, giving me a scrutinizing look.

"Flaw? What flaw?" I demanded.

Rei suddenly leaned forwards in her chair, bringing her face close to mine. "The simple assumption you made that I would hurt my brother that badly. Granted I loathe the pharaoh, but seeing my brother so happy, I swallow my own pride and say nothing that'll ruin Bakura's first happiness in a very long time," she hissed.

I gulped and nodded, letting out a breath when Rei decided to get up and leave. Now that I think about it, I should have figured that she would side with her brother. So I guess that I have no choice but to let my dream go. I may finally know the owner of the voice that uttered, "Let's play a game," but he is an unattainable wish, for his heart belongs to another and will never be mine.


End file.
